


Normal as Needed

by Llama1412



Series: Siblings 'verse [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Arthur needs assurance that he is normal enough to pass muster.
Relationships: Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Siblings 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689595
Kudos: 8





	Normal as Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2011. Posted unedited.

Since Arthur had entered his fourteenth year, Uther had come down harder on him. He was old enough to be noticed now, so he had to give a good impression. He'd begun training seriously with the knights now, instead of under the tutelage of one man. Because of all this, Morgana hadn't seen much of _Arthur_ lately. She saw more than she wanted of the Prince, but Arthur himself was rarely seen.

So she was surprised when she entered Gaius's chambers for their regular Latin tutoring session and instead of the Prince already sitting there, it was Arthur, looking absolutely mortified.

Morgana cocked an eyebrow. "Gaius is with my father," Arthur said. His voice was softer when he wasn't the Prince, more accustomed to speaking rather than ordering. "He, um, they explained to me why I shouldn't – um...bastards."

"Excuse me?"

"They were very emphatic about me not having bastards." Arthur mumbled.

"Well, I should think so," Morgana shrugged. "I'm surprised they didn't do it earlier."

"It, um, they said that since I hadn't, erm, expressed interest in women, they weren't worried, but couldn't put it off any longer." Arthur bit his lip, "Morgana, is it...is it strange that I don't have interest in women? Father, he made it sound unusual."

"I don't think it's strange." The girl said frankly, "it's just the way you are. Besides, having one less knight harassing the women won't be a bad thing."

Arthur quirked a reluctant smile. "Thank you."

"Do you, um, are you interested in men, then?" Arthur ducked his head, ears red. "How did Uther react?"

"He didn't say. It didn't seem to be a big deal. He even, um, he said originally that it would be better to be with men, anyway, to avoid bastards. I think...I think it was more the lack of interest that bothered him, as opposed to the transferred interest."

Morgana nodded. "Then don't worry about it. It may not be what Uther expected, but it's not bad. It's just you."

His smile was real now. "Thanks, Morgana."

\--

After that, while the Prince was still dominant in interactions with the Court, Morgana noticed that it was always Arthur that participated in their conversations.

It was an honor to be the one that Arthur chose to be himself with. It saddened her, though. Arthur hid himself from the rest of the world.

Or, at least, he used to. Then, slowly, he began to be more genuine. He still hid behind masks, especially with his father. But who he really was began to seep through.

It was better this way. Uther may have wanted him to act as a perfect prince, but the people wanted someone they could put their faith in. And the person he really was, the young man trying his best to help everyone, Merlin by his side, that was the person the people would follow, no matter how different they might perceive him to be.


End file.
